The Inversed Butterfly
by toodles13
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri. A teacher and a student. A weaving spider and a trapped butterfly. Obsession and Blackmail. A dysfunctional relationship and debauchery at its finest.
1. White Walled Ward

hello!

since I am unable to wait for the new episode, I wrote this instead. :)

I feel so utterly embarrassed for writing this. haha

I was writing another story and then I wrote this story instead.

I hope you enjoy this and I apologize in advanced for them being OOC.

* * *

 **The Inversed Butterfly**

by: toodles13

Chapter 1- White Walled Ward

 _Without obsession, life is nothing. –John Waters_

 **Part I: Viktor**

He was so beautiful.

So perfect.

 _Mine._

The flushed skin shimmering with sweat, the black hair clinging into his face, the lithe body arching as I continue to thrust into him, his one hand shaking as he takes hold of the desk in front of him trying to keep himself steady, the other hand covering his mouth trying so hard to muffle that sweet voice of his.

A thrust. A muffled moan.

So hot, so tight and oh so sinfully delicious.

 _And it all belongs to me._

"Yuuri" I whisper into his ear. He answers me with a moan as I thrust into him.

"N-ngh, aah, n-no!"

"What was that Yuuri? If you want something, you need to speak up" I inform him as I encircle my hands in his waist and I force him to stand up as I continue to thrust into him.

"N-no more, aah s-stop it! Ngggh" Another thrust. Another moan.

"What are you saying? You're the one squeezing and clinging to me" I teased. God this kid is amazing.

I know that he is near as I feel his inner walls clamping down on me, so I pushed him forward and grabbed his hips as I continued ram roughly into him.

"N-no, ah I-I'm g-gonna…AH!" He screamed as he came, squeezing on me so tightly that I came as well, filling his insides with my semen.

 _You belong to me._

After riding out my orgasm I slipped out of him and let him fall into the floor, his knees too weak from his own orgasm.

"That was good Yuuri." I cooed as I patted his head. This action earned me a glare and a hand weakly slapping mine away. "D-don't touch me" he replied to me as he tried to stand. I laughed as he was forced to sit again due to his shaking knees.

Another glare, but this time it was half-hearted and his eyes were wet behind the glasses.

He was crying.

"So cute, trying to be strong." I grabbed his chin to meet his glare, "I like that. And just so you know we're not done yet, sweetheart."

I saw his eyes widen upon his realization of my words. I forced his mouth open as I grinned at him.

"Open wide gorgeous."

 _You're mine._

* * *

 **Part II: Yuuri**

When did this start?

When did I start spreading my legs for him?

When did I start allowing his hands to roam my body and his lips touch every inch of my skin?

When did I start allowing him to drag me to small and isolated places around the campus just so he could fuck me because he was aroused?

When? When? When? Wh- Why? Why?

 _Pain._

I was pulled back into reality when I felt a sharp pain in my left hand.

I looked down on the desk and saw that I scratched my hand too deeply and now it was bleeding rather heavily.

Aah. I need to go to the infirmary. I still have an hour and a half before my next class starts.

I stood up and told my friend and seatmate Pichit that I'll be going to the infirmary for my hand. "You want me to come with you?" he asked me with worry. I replied no and continued towards the door.

I looked at the window as I was walking. I noticed that it was already spring. As I was heading to the infirmary I saw a group of female students talking with a professor, and by talking I meant squealing, laughing and flirting with said professor. They were noisy so I just lowered my head as I passed them and proceeded to the infirmary.

I knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer but nobody did. So I just opened it and proceeded inside and closed the door.

But it didn't close.

I turned around and came face to face with a monster.

A beautiful monster.

And everything stopped.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't breathe.

My heart is pounding inside my chest.

 _I'm scared._

"What are you doing here, little piggy?" I heard the monster. I looked up and saw his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He was coming closer.

He smiled at me.

 _Help me. I'm scared._

I heard the door close behind him.

 _Help._

And the lock clicked.

* * *

 **Part II-B: Viktor**

It was a very dull morning.

Which has now transcended into a very dull afternoon.

And now I'm in the middle of being harass- no that's too much, on the other hand let's go with harassed.

Yes. Now I'm being harassed by a group of female students talking and asking a bunch of stuff that I'm not interested in.

My cheeks are already hurting from smiling at them for fifteen minutes.

 _Aaah. I want to stab them in the face._

Haha. Oops.

"So Mr. Nikiforov do you have a lover?" one of the girls asked me. _I really want to stab all of you in the face._

I flashed them a seductive smile and placed my index finger next to my lips and answered. "It's a secret." This garnered me a collective groan from the girls and they once again began chatting to one another.

This is boring me.

This is very uneventful and very boring. Very. Very. Very. Boring.

And I don't like boring.

I want excitement and fun. I want thrills. I want things that makes my heart pound.

Just when I was about to die from the boredom, in that moment he passed by.

 _Him._

His head was lowered so that I wouldn't be able to notice him. But I did. Me.

I followed him with my eyes and saw that he was headed to the infirmary. What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Is he hurt?

He stopped in front of the door and knocked. When nobody seemed to answer he reached to open the door. I excused myself from the girls and followed him, he was about to close the door when I stopped it with my hand.

I stared at the back of his neck that was displayed in front of me.

I licked my lips. He turned around and I heard him gasp.

 _My beautiful and perfect Yuuri._

"What are you doing here, little piggy?" I asked him as I came closer.

He was trembling. I smiled at him.

 _I want you all to myself._

I closed the door behind me. The nurse won't be back for another hour.

 _My Yuuri._

I locked the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading have a nice day.

Please leave a review if it pleases you.


	2. Martyr's Finger

**Hellooo! I'm back! sorry for being late with this.**

 **hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **The Inversed Butterfly**

 _by: toodles13_

Chapter 2- Martyr's Finger

" _ **It is remarkable how similar the pattern of love is to the pattern of insanity"**_

– _The Merovingian_

 **Part III- Viktor**

I hate it.

He's not looking at me.

I hate it when he does that. When he doesn't set his gaze upon me. I want him to look at me. To see only me.

 _Look only at me_ _, Yuuri. Not at others._ _Only ME._

He flinches when I take a step towards him; a typical reaction. I hold his face in my right hand with my palm caressing his cheeks. My action makes his eyes widen in surprise.

"Look at me" I tell him as I turn his face towards me. Our eyes meet for a brief second before he averted them and looked down.

"I-I need t-to get back to class professor." he says to me in a trembling voice. He tried to get away but I anticipated his movement and grabbed his arm with my other hand. "P-please let go of me. I-I really need to get back to my class". He tells me again. And as much as I want to hear his voice tremble, I don't want to hear it that way, I want to hear it trembling with pleasure.

 _I want to hear you scream my name._

"I said look at me, Yuuri." I told him once again as I tighten my grip on his arm. I smiled at him when he finally looked at me. Chocolate eyes that makes me drown in them look up to meet my own. I can see in his eyes that he is being cautious and wary. "Now what are you doing here?" I let my thumb slide slowly and sensually on his lips while waiting for his answer.

 _Ah, so soft. I want to kiss you. And then I'll kiss you some more and bite your lips until they bleed and become puffy._

"I just want to see the nurse for my hand." Wait. What? I stop playing with his lips and I take both of his hands and held it up to my face to inspect it. On his left hand were tiny deep cuts and 4 long scratch lines. They were bleeding.

"What happened?" I sighed as I questioned him. Who did this? Why is he hurt? My question took him by surprise and he looked at me with disbelief.

"I-I got scratched by my- I mean by a do-no I mean a cat. Yes, I got scratched by a cat." he lied. _Liar._ I look at him and he averts his eyes. _Liar. Liar. Pants on fire._ I know that he's lying but why should he lie to me. He should tell me the truth, tell me everything. I'm the only one who cares for him. I'm the only one who should know everything about him.

 _Nobody else, Yuuri. Only ME._

I still remember it. The first time that Yuuri and I met. It was during winter 7 years ago. I was just 20 years old and he was just 16. I was starting my third year in the university and he was a senior in our high school division. It was that time of the year wherein the seniors from the high school division come to the university division for a tour to come and look at the possible courses that might interest them.

At first, I barely paid him any attention when they were introduced to us, he didn't really stand out from the rest of the group. I thought that he was just some everyday plain student.

He caught my attention when I saw him in the university's skating rink. I was done skating and he didn't notice me when he came in as it was a little dark, so I just figured I'd watch him for a bit. I observed him as he put on his skates and went towards the ice, then my world stopped the moment I saw him smile when he stepped in the rink. Then I watched him more as he was moving in the ice so gracefully with pure innocence and emotion.

I couldn't get his smile out of my head.

 _His smile. He was so beautiful._

It was at that moment that I knew that I wanted him.

"O-ouch!"

I was snapped back from my reverie when I heard him cry out. It was only then that I realized that I was gripping his hands tightly, I loosened my hold and did something that made him gasp in surprise.

I kissed the wounds on his hand gently. Trying to take away the pain.

I darted out my tongue. And looked at him directly in his eyes.

 _My beautiful Yuuri._

I licked his hand.

 _Ah I want to taste you again so bad._

 **Part IV- Yuuri**

What is happening? Why is he doing this? Why is he concerned? What is he trying to do? This isn't right.

This is wrong. _Very wrong._

But it feels so good.

I blushed at the way his tongue is moving sensually on the top of my hand; like a puppy licking its wound. It's wet and warm. And at his eyes looking straight at my own. Never leaving mine, never wavering in their stare. Making me drown in their blue depths. I tell myself to look away.

I should look away. _I should look away. Look. Away._

 _I can't._

I could feel every lick of his tongue leaving a hot trail on my skin that sets my nerves on fire which is starting to spread to my whole body. It is making everything hot and making it hard to breathe. I can hear my breathing starting to become labored and heavy.

I need to stop him.

I avert my eyes and pulled my hand away from his lips. I secured my hands in front of my chest as I turned and tried to make my way towards the door. I had no other thoughts but to get away from that place and away from him.

I need to leave. _Hurry. Leave._

 _Escape._

My vision became blurry as my glasses were thrown askew when I felt Viktor put his arms around my waist and pull me towards him. When I was fixed my glasses the first thing that my eyes met was Viktor's own, staring at me intensely, and then I noticed that I was sitting astride on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going, _Yuuri?"_ He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to suppress my blush as a shiver ran down my spine. "Are you trying to run away from me, Yuuri? _That hurts my feelings."_ I tried to ignore his fingers dancing on the expanse of my back and his warm breath next to my ears.

Don't make a sound Yuuri. Ignore him. Think of other things. I tried to think of something else but the blue of his eyes keep coming back. It kept haunting me, making me remember the first time we met.

When he was so different.

I met Viktor when I was a senior in the high school division of the University. It was 7 years ago. We were introduced to one another by the seniors giving us a tour. I admired him at first sight, he was beautiful, gentle, and kind. The other students told us stories that he was very friendly and nice to everybody. And then we barely saw each other after that. We only began to hang out in some of the parties when I started university. So we were only meeting each other few times a week at parties. It became even rarer after he graduated.

Then something happened.

When I was a senior in university I got jumped on and nearly got beaten up by some thugs near the apartment I was renting. Viktor was the one who saved me.

He was my hero. _Was._

But now I need to be saved from _him._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Viktor's fingers graze a rather sensitive part of my back. _No._ Don't fall for his trap again. You mustn't get caught. _Not again._

Keep quiet.

Don't. Make. A. Sound.

" _A-aahn!"_

I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw him smirk before he pulled my head and claimed my lips. I should have expected that he wouldn't stay nice and gentle when he bit my lower lip as he demanded entrance into my mouth; demanding, tasting, and teasing. The warmth and sensation that I was trying to escape and forget are coming back, and it's making my body hot.

After a few seconds Viktor released my mouth and suddenly latched onto my neck. He was nipping at the spots that he knows would surely make me moan. I tried to stop myself from making any sound but it was useless as Viktor already knows which spot to attack.

"Nhhn-ah! No. S-stop"

I tried to get away from Viktor when I felt his hands wandering dangerously close to the hem of my pants.

"Yuuri. What do you mean stop? How can I stop when you're like this?" he asks me as he traces the outline of a bulge in front of my pants. A sign of arousal. _My arousal._

 _This is bad._

And thus the butterfly that was trapped by the spider was unable to escape and was _eaten_. _Once again._

 **Part V- Viktor**

Oh Yuuri. You sound so wonderful. I want to hear you some more. Louder.

I can see that Yuuri is embarrassed as he tried to suppress his moans by covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He was cute.

Just like our first time.

After I played the hero and saved him. My little Yuuri didn't know it but I was already following him for years before the "incident" with the thugs happened. Call it stalking or whatever you want.

What my cute Yuuri doesn't know is that I got bored of just following him and meeting him at parties so I made a little incident that would push him into my arms. In short, I paid the supposed thugs to jump on and scare Yuuri so that I would come and save the day. It happened alright and so much more.

I comforted Yuuri with sex that night. And then I had sex with him again after a few days. It happened for a few months. But then Yuuri told me that we should stop. That he was thankful to me for saving him and all but he doesn't have time for a relationship because of reasons. I didn't listen to him explain everything.

How could I? He was leaving me! My Yuuri was trying to leave me. So I pulled my final card to stop him from leaving me.

I showed him a picture of him from one of our little tryst.

The look on his face was incredible. I handed him the picture and whispered in his ear that I'll see him later and walked off.

Now where was I?

Ah back to my Yuuri.

Yuuri is trying hard not to make a lot of noise as I continue to pump my hand on his arousal. I could see the sweat dripping from his forehead and his glasses getting foggy from the heat of his body.

"Mmnh haa"

I take away the hand on his lips and replaced it with my own lips as I moved my hand up and down a little more vigorously in order to make him moan louder. I could feel his climax coming close so I pumped even harder.

"A-aah no. V-viktor I.. I'm cu- aaah!"

After wiping my hands I looked at Yuuri who was still panting and breathing heavily as he came down from his post-orgasm high. I took in the way his cheeks were still red, the way his chest is rising up and down as he keeps breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon, and the way his shirt is riding up and exposing his stomach that is now stained with a pool of his come.

 _So delicious._

I licked my lips as I peeked at the clock hanging on wall. Such a shame we don't have much time.

I bent over to give his lips one last peck.

"Clean up quickly little piggy. The nurse will be back soon."

Then I headed for the door.

* * *

 **thank you for reading. see you in chapter 3. If I can get the plot bunnies to stop being lazy. :)**


End file.
